


He Who Rises

by orphan_account



Series: Celestial Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Lit), Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Charlie Bradbury, Alpha Jo Harvelle, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BAMF Crowley, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean is a slick factory period, F/F, F/M, He's not, M/M, Name-Calling, Need more tags, Oh my god guys I'm actually posting stuff, Omega Dean, Omega Ellen Harvelle, Omega Gilda, but i made you think he was, dean may or may not be preggers, whAt??!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where a simple Omega is more than what he seems, watch as he encounters his lost history and reclaims his kingdom.All with the help of his mate after all... Or maybe not. :-)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tor-Valen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286974) by [Savaial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savaial/pseuds/Savaial). 



> Lol, I was on an unannounced hiatus but now I'm back! :)
> 
> Are you guys ready?

Nothing was in the universe except for HE

The one who created every single thing

The universe began with one thought into realities of many

The beginning was glorious, sweeter than honey

3 factions came in among people ranking supreme

3 factions that came in and almost destroyed the peace

The strongest were Alphas who had powerful seed

Next were there Omegas who were exceptional at child bearing

The Betas came in and filled the gap in between

But evil came in, in the form of black rot

And destroyed the peace like a water erodes rock

The black rot was once the most beautiful creation

But vanity and jealousy were the cause of its destruction

It upset the system and brought great disparity

And the people were losing

So the HE split himself into 2 beings

1 with the memory and power of him, locked away as a baby in the womb

The other, his consciousness, who rests in the eternal tomb

And when HE joins the ranks of humanity

He’ll save this world so precious of him

Through the form of a special human

He’ll remove the evil from the land.

 

 

22 years earlier in the kingdom of Lawrence…

“Push!” screamed the Alpha husband, “Come on my darling! Push! It’s only a little while left! Push!” The Omega wife, in labor, contorted her face and gave one last push and out popped a beautiful blonde boy. Screaming as he was lifted from the midwife’s hand into a warm bath to clean the infant.

“You did so well,” whispered the new father hunched over, his spouse. “A beautiful child that can continue our legacy”

The Mother was spent from giving birth and leaned into the touch of her Alpha, sighing a breath of relief as her child was swaddled in a blanket and handed over to her by the midwife, who left to give the coupl a bit of privacy. She took a good look at him, noticing his vividly green eyes and his small tuft of brownish blond hair.

“Dean,” She said, “That’ll be his name, to honor my mother.”

She breathed out and closed her eyes, relishing the warmth of her firstborn. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was no longer in the bed, but at the foot of it. She could see her body, holding her the blanket that encased her child, chest not moving, in an expression of bliss. Confusion unlike any other flared inside of her.

A hand placed itself on her shoulder. It belonged to an old man in a suit.

“I assume you must be confused to what is going on right now. I will be blunt. You’re dead. It’s time to move on to fields of green and lush.” The man guided her to a circle of white light. She resisted his grip.

“What about my child. My son, he’ll grow up without his birth mother, I cannot leave him! His father will be heartbroken, he will waste away in front of my son, and I cannot let that happen! His father will neglect him and he’ll be dead within a week.” The Omega screeched to the ominous man in front of her.

“Do not worry about your child, destiny has its eyes on him, he’s far too important for him to die. I’ll explain to you what will happen to him in your absence when we get to the other side. Trust me.” The man in the suit consoled to the distraught mother. He guided them into the white light glancing at the infant in the bed before stepping in with the Omega, the barrier closed and all was quiet for a couple of moments.

The Alpha went to his mate and smelled nothing off of her, he nudged her with his hand a bit, to get her to move into a more comfortable position, when he noticed her not breathing.

He shouted, “Doctor, my wife’s not breathing!” The midwife and the doctor rushed into the room and the doctor tried revitalizing the wife as the midwife took the child. A few minutes later, the doctor proclaimed the mother dead on the 24th of January at 10:23 am. A darkness took over the father as his grief washed over him, although no one saw it.

No one except for the child. If anyone noticed, the child’s eyes flashed golden for a brief moment, then closed to fall into a deep slumber.

 

XXXXXXXXX 5 Years later XXXXXXXX

 

 

The boy was staring at his teachers face, not listening to the elder man rant about his absentminded behavior in the classroom. The child took in the grey hair, and bald spot with his chubby face. He imagined what his teacher must have looked like when he was his age, 10, 15, and 20. The child imagined that he was youthful and had been very attractive until time hit him and turned him into a bitter old man. He must have had a wife, because n his desk was a drawing of him, a woman, and a small child. ‘They must have died,’ the youth deducted, ‘because no one can be so bitter with a nice family to come home to every single night.’ At least that’s what he though. He didn’t know since his mother died during after expelling him from her womb. He never met her, but liked to daydream about having her in his life, and how different it could have been. His father wouldn’t drink every single night. He wouldn’t have a cruel stepmother, who favored her own child over him, and would not let him console the baby whenever it cried.

His train of thought was broken when he felt the hand hit his face. It was thrown in rage and the child was thrust back across the floor in front of the classroom. It was empty as the school day ended and the child scrambled to hide under one of the desks. When he saw a hand reach to grab him, he scrambled out of his hiding spot, grabbed his sack, and sprinted out of the door into the city. Running from the little school, he dashed to his house and he closed the door. He slid on the floor and felt his face at the site of injury.

It was tender and the child knew it would bruise. He couldn’t tell anyone about it, or else he would get moved into a new school again that year. The child heard the tell-tale stomp of his stepmother, no doubt. He prepared himself for the scolding would give him, and played dumb to keep the illusion in front of his family, despite the fact that he already knew more that most kids has age.

The child sighed, no one remembered his birthday this year.

XXXXXXXXXX 10 years later XXXXXXXXX

 

The teen walked across the room waiting for his rut to start. This was the day, he found out his secondary gender designation. If he was an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. The boy hoped he was an Alpha, so he could gain his father’s respect. Staring at the sundial on the floor, he waited for the shadow to hit the number 4, the time he was born. A knot in his stomach formed as the dark triangle slowly inched its way forward.

 

3…..

…the child prayed to deities in has head, hoping he could manage to get the right god on his side…

…….2…….

…a deep sense of foreboding instilled itself in the child’s brain, twisting and thrashing…

……….1………

….this was it, the moment his entire life would be decided for him, he braced himself…

…..0…

….Nothing happened.

 

For a few seconds, the child waited for a blow that never came, sighed in relief, and took a step forward with a sense of pride.

 

Only to have it crushed as slick started leaking out of his hole and the worst cramps he ever felt in his life racked his body. He screamed and for hours tried to relieve himself of the horrid pain going through his very being. Days on end, he was crying, begging for a knot that wasn’t there, and curled up into a ball, in desperation. When it was over, he sighed and fell asleep for the first time since his heat had started. There was no going back now.

 

Dean Winchester presented as an Omega.

 

The light in his eyes went dim as the realization him.


	2. Chapter 1

Dean sat in his room, his 5 year training program complete. He was waiting for his name to be called, so he could stand on stage and his body would be paraded enough so that some Alpha would buy him to use as their sex slave. A metal plug nestled in him doubled as a storage container for any small belongings he owned and he would be able to bring them with him, as long as the Alpha didn’t notice or remove the plug to put in a custom one. He heard his name being called and he was walked to the door. It opened and he allowed himself one second to close his eyes before he walked onstage. He was blinded by lights, but he didn’t let that show, years of this enabled him to walk sensually on stage to the podium, where he was jerked around in different positions to let the knot headed Alphas inspect him like a piece of meat.   
Finally after what felt like hours, but was actually 15 minutes, he heard the final bidding of 1,050,000 Dollars in exchange for him. On the outside Dean looked calm and composed, smug almost. But on the inside, he was confused. Why would anyone buy him for that high? He could have easily been sold for one tenth of the price, but the Alphas kept on piling more and more money, higher and higher until one lone Alpha in the back, blurted out his final price, the room went silent after his proclamation and he gazed into Dean’s eyes and he signed the form and told his men to pull the sacks of currency into the Omega house. Dean shuddered under his watchful blue eyes and his messy black hair analyzed him. It looked like he was staring into his soul, and he grabbed Dean by the arm, almost dragging him out as they left the room. He let go to enter an ornate carriage that looked like it came out of a fairy tale and beckoned with his head to sit with him. His training kicking in, enabled Dean to sensually walk into the alcove and crawl into his new master’s lap. His master pulling him into a hug and running his hands through his hair shocked Dean.

“Hello there, I’m Castiel, your new owner,” Were the first words to come out of the man’s mouth, directly to Dean, “I know your name is Dean Winchester and that you’re from Lawrence Kansas, and that you’re 20 years old and an Omega, but that’s all I know about you, do you want to tell me more abut yourself?”

The carriage started moving forwards and Dean sat in his owner’s lap. Silent for a couple of seconds Dean thought, “What is he trying to do? I never anticipated this.” 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me now, I only wanted to know what you hobbies were and what you liked because I have a lot waiting at home for you, and I wanted to get rid of anything you didn’t like before you came home.” His Master rambled on, “I have a pool, a bunch of clothes for you to try if you would like, I also have a big kitchen with many different foods for you to make if you feel like it.”

“A giant kitchen? That sounds good, Karo told me it would be worse and that we wouldn’t be able to have many good ingredients here”

Dean shyly said to his master, “I like to cook, and a little bit of Art as well, Izzy told my drawings are really good.” Embarrassed, he tucked his head into the crook of the Alpha, and close enough to scent him, but not enough to look like he was attempting to lay a mating mark on his neck.

Surprisingly, Castiel started rubbing Dean’s back in circular motions and that combined with the heat from the summer afternoon put Dean to sleep with a feeling of contentment and a smile on his face.  
“Wake up Dean,” a voice soothingly spoke from under the Omega, “We’re home.” 

Dean’s eyes opened and he felt refreshed from the long nap in the carriage. Looking around, he saw that they were in front of a Palace. “I’ve never seen a house this big” Dean thought as he looked outside to the decorations, he saw a middle aged woman with short brown hair and a slightly tanned expression walk up to the carriage.  
“Welcome home Master Novak, can I take your coat and you belongings up to your room?” The woman said with a smile, Dean knew that it was genuine, as he had practiced making a real smile in his Omega Etiquette class and those never had the quality of a true smile. The eyes tended not to squint or one side of the face was always a little too cheery that the other, but the nice lady’s was perfect. Dean knew his master would treat him kind like his workers.   
“Yes,” his master said in a tone that spoke of familiarity, perhaps this woman was his childhood nanny? “I would also like dinner set up in the ball rooms to ourselves, Ellen, I would like to get familiar with Dean here before I introduce him to the other inhabitants of the palace. Also, I know everyone would like to hear about our new guest, so tell them that they need to purchase the tools for professional drawing, and they need to get ready to accommodate him into the kitchen for some cooking, otherwise that would be all”  
“Okay sir,” Ellen, recognizable as fellow Omega to Dean from her scent, then turned to him and asked him, “Welcome to Cerzia, abode of Prince Castiel Novak, please get comfortable here, we try to make it homey” Then, she gathered the items in the carriage, and walked inside the front doors, presumably to his Master’s bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed that! I'll have a schedule set up, but until then don't expect anything from me for 1-2 weeks, I'm still working on the story and I may have to fix up anything that I haven't got to yet.  
> -A.W.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this chapter to antigravityx because they wrote a really nice comment that helped me write 1009 words in 40 minutes and post it for you guys!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Master,” Dean said in a hushed tone, trying to be more submissive than usual so that his question would not come off as rude, “you never told me you were royalty. How am I supposed to help you and please you if you already have everything at your disposal?”   
Sir roared with laughter, so overcome by a fit of amusement, he fell off of the seat onto the floor of the ground outside and continued laughing for a good solid minute before stopping and getting up to help Dean out of the carriage and into the big manor.  
“I know this place is big Dean,” Sir spoke into Dean’s ear, “But you’ll be able to figure out where everything is and you can go anywhere you want. I’m not going to hold you back from doing whatever you want, wherever you want”  
Dean’s mind reeled back, and he was silent for a few moments.  
They reached the door of a room and Castiel opened it for Dean to be able to go through. It had a plain, grey theme with blue accents. The centre of the room had a circular impression, scattered with blue pillows and a grey bedspread. Over it, was a curtain that could be pulled around to provide privacy. Around the circular room, there were plain grey dressers with blue squares adorning them and blue wardrobes with painted on words, made in a messy scrawl, as well as 2 French doors that opened to a balcony and a door that Dean thought, probably led to the bathroom.  
“This is where my room is if you ever feel lost and you need to find it, or anywhere else ask a servant to point you in the right direction. If you want to change anything, feel free to do so. My home is now your home as well, and that means that you have the same rights living here as I do. You won’t be expected to work, however, if you wish to do so, then just ask. I also tend to stay in the library, and I out where my bee hives are,” Sir rambled on, “Most of the time, I spend working on learning from my father how to rule the kingdom and how to keep my subjects happy”  
Meanwhile, Dean had kept his eyes down the entire time, “He seems nervous around me, I don’t want to be sent back, or out on the streets at all, so I should probably give him some time to get used to me, a warm shower would be nice. Hopefully, by then he’ll forget about his stress and there won’t be a chance I’ll be homeless”   
“Sir, if you’ll allow it, may I go to the bathroom, please? I’d like to take a shower”   
“Of course Dean, I don’t need to tell you when you can go and where just go if you need to. I’ll be in my study. It’s in the east wing of the castle. I’ll have a guard tell you to wait outside your room and help you get to where you want to go. Right now, the only clothes for you here are the ones you currently possess, however, a quick 10-minute visit to the tailor will allow him to get any measurements he needs. A maid will stop by our room and lay out the different clothing on the bed.” Sir smiled and left.  
Dean then went to the bathroom surprised to find a faucet inside the bath as they needed electricity to work, turned the knob, and removed the plug, he cleaned the outside and pressed open the secret compartment, holding 3 items. First was a small envelope of dried silphium and some seeds. A herb used for birth control, in case his new master didn’t want kids. This dried batch would last him 4 heat cycles, enough time for the seeds to grow and make seeds of their own. He would give this to the gardener to grow and cultivate. Their training usually included this, as Omegas over the years who didn’t get picked during their prime, usually worked odd jobs. Over time this herb cultivation became standard and now gardeners help out Omegas whose owners don’t wish them to get pregnant.  
The next item inside was a small vial of liquid death. Liquid death was a poison so potent that it would kill a fully grown Alpha in 3 drops. That amount was exactly in the vial, although mainly it was for Dean in case he was to get captured. His death would make his Alpha sad if they got attached but his confidentiality would be safe. Dean looked at the vial of odourless, scentless, colourless liquid and put it in the sink. He would find a safe spot for it later.   
Finally, he took out a folded piece of paper so old it started to lose its colour a long time ago. Dean had a mother. That much was true, but she died when he was born, so he never knew her. The photo in his hand was taken years before Dean was even in his mother’s womb. It was originally black and white but Dean had a painter who knew his mother growing up paint onto it the correct colours for her features. He kept it with him. Even after all these years. He smiled and went into the bedroom again. He searched through the drawers until he found a box and placed the contraceptive, the poison and the photo inside. He then put it into an empty cupboard with a blank label, and wrote on the label, “Omega Dean” in his best handwriting.  
He smiled and went back into the bathroom to take his shower. He had a home now and that’s all that mattered. Placing a caps worth of liquid from the scentless bottle labelled bubble bath, he was surprised to see an alarming amount of foam being made in his bath and quickly turned it off and got inside. He was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this story, please leave some comments because I need validation and they motivate me to write more! I am so grateful for all this support I received so far, even if it may not be a lot, it does mean a lot to me.
> 
> :) See you soon.  
> -AW


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets some of the members of the castle. :)

Dean put in his plug and also put on his loincloth after drying himself with a very soft rag, except it was clean and the ones in the program weren’t. Usually they washed them once a week, no matter if you were in heat or not, so they tended to get very dirty very fast. Dean pulled the drain at the bottom of the ceramic bath, then put the rag over a bar on the wall to let dry.   
He then looked through the various bottles of lotion, appalled at how there were so many scents he hadn’t even heard of. In the end, he put on a scentless basic lotion everywhere except for the back of his hands, there he put some of the lotion his new Alpha put so he would be reminded of him, even if he wasn’t there. A man so kind to him deserved the best and Dean didn’t want to let him down, so he went to his special cupboard and pulled out several of the seeds, and took the bottle of Liquid Death as well.   
Walking outside of the hall, Dean noticed a very lanky looking man with a sword on his belt as well as a knife in a sheath on his calf. Dean asked, “Hello… Uh.. Are you my bodyguard?” the man nodded and said, “Yep that’s me. Name’s Garth, what about you Mr. Gonna-Mate-With-The-Big-Boss?”   
“I’m Dean. Do you know where the tailor is? Master told me that you would know. Also, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to take me to the palace gardener. I have business that needs to be attended to and he knows how to take care of it.” He asked, keeping his eyes down to show respect, maybe if he kept himself looking submissive enough, he could get his birth control in order.  
“Sure thing Dean,” Garth replied, almost confused, “We’ll stop by Bobby first, he’s closer.” Garth started to walk down the corridor and to a set of stairs that spiraled downwards. “He takes care of all the plants and crops that we grow. He doesn’t actually grow the crops, but he breeds the seeds we send him into better suited varieties with higher yields to help get maximum harvest. He’s all rough on the outside but once you get to know him, he’s just fine”  
In the middle of Garth’s ramblings they passed so many rooms and corridors that Dean just got more confused as to where they were going. However they entered a secluded hall that had 3 doors, fist one was labeled “Greenhouse” you didn’t need much imagination to know what was in there, the next, “Storage” and the final one, “Bobby’s room” Garth knocked and out came an old man with a beard and some strange hat on top of his head. It was faded blue and had a flap that resembled a duck’s bill.  
“Hello Mr. Bobby,” Dean said respectfully as he could manage, he was a little intimidated, “I have some Silphium herb seeds here and I would appreciate it if you would grow them. I’m sure you know what they’re used for as you seem to be a master at your guild” Dean was trying to suck up to the man, he learned that the first day he got to the academy, or “Freak show” as the more wild Omegas called it, due to that fact that it catered to male Omegas. “Genetic freaks”  
“You don’t hafta be so polite and have a stick up yer ass ya idjit. Sure I’ll grow this for yah.” Bobby’s harsh southern accent cut down by the blush of embarrassment from being treated like nobility from someone who was now nobility. He then closed the door and Garth started giggling like a child.  
Confused Dean followed Garth as they weaved through a bustling kitchen, only pausing when they saw Ellen. Who then proceeded to hug Garth.  
“Dean, I’d like you to meet Ellen,” He said. “She’s the best cook and was the nursemaid of our mighty prince Castiel.”  
“We’ve already met earlier today,” Ellen said annoyed. She then turned to Dean and asked him, “Hows everything so far? Is the soon to be mated life cracked up to be the worst thing in the world? Don’t think I don’t know about what goes on in Omega training facilities. You must remember, I’m an Omega as well, I’ve been through what you’ve gone through.”  
Dean knew that Ellen was someone he could turn to when he needed, so he said, “It’s pretty cool here so far. I don’t know if I’m just going to be a pleasure slave for Sir, or if I’m going to be a future mate, I must go though, I have to get fitted for some clothes and then meet Master in his study” He smiled and followed Garth through the crowd that started to stare at him incredulously, before walking though the maze known as the palace.  
They finally reached a door that said Charlie and Gilda on it, Garth didn’t even bother knocking and just barged in. There were 2 women inside, one Omega and one Alpha. They were quarrelling with each other and turned to Garth before turning away from each other and promptly working on their own respective projects.  
“Now guys. You need to calm down. I haven’t come to scold you. This time.” Garth said with obvious familiarity towards the 2 women. “Charlie, he said turning to the redhead. “Dean here is the omega everyone was anticipating. He needs real clothes ASAP.” Turning to the Alpha, he said in a strict tone, “Gilda, you need to stop ignoring Charlie when you get caught up in a major project, we need to work all together as a family unit. That level of unity is what we need to achieve-“  
“-Perfect harmony, yes Garth I’ve heard that a million times, but we were discussing whether if Charlie should practice fighting again or not. She got pretty hurt last time and I don’t want her to do that but she still wants to put herself in harm’s way.” Gilda responded  
“Dude, lift your arms, I need to measure these bulging pecs you have here. Seriously, did they make you go through military boot camp 101 in your facility? Man you look more Alpha than Omega.” Charlie spoke, “I think we’re done here. Quick question. Trek or Wars?”  
“Trek,” Dean immediately responded, “I mean I’d fuck Solo, but Kirk would probably be a beast in bed.”  
“OOOhh, I like you.” Charlie said, “it appears your history classes really paid off.” The history classes were standard across all of the Omega schools, for some strange reason. Pop culture in the Contemporary was one of the units and both Star Wars and Star Trek were standard units.  
“Well I must go to my new owner, see you later.” Dean said with a smile as he stepped out of the corridor and followed Garth yet again. Ready to see his Master once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! I will update on Tuesday at 7:00 pm (Standard Arabian Time)  
> :) my Days of updating will be:  
> Monday, Wednesday and Friday
> 
> :):)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has some... Fun with his new master. ;)  
> *wink w0nk*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT

Dean walked to the office in earnest, Garth leading the way. They stopped at a simple wooded door, outside of it, a plain marble plaque read. Castiel’s Study. Dean took a deep breath, smiled at Garth, and walked in.  
The room was the definition of opulent, the walls were designed so that hyper realistic images of half covered people at a bath adorned the wall, scenes of war, scenes of passion and scenes of depression covered the 3 walls that the door did not inhabit. The room was as about 10 paces wide and 20 paces long. However, this room didn’t seem to be of his Master’s design. Although there was grandeur and evidence of wealth on the walls, the furniture was plain.  
1 circular table the width of about 10 palms was made of simple wood, the chairs as well with no intricate engravings, but rather a simple design. Very similar to a peasant’s furniture. However, they were kept clean, and didn’t show signs of heavy wear, only 3 small scratches showed. The bookshelf in which his master had next to him, looked like it was previously a chicken coop. With a rectangular frame, and wires holding each shelf up.  
The desk his Master was sitting on was 3 pieces of solid wood arranged in an upside down blockish “U”. A thin wooded board covered his legs.  
Dean assumed that his master wasn’t really one for opulence, instead he preferred to spend his money on simple, functioning objects. Dean walked to the side of the desk with a pillow, kneeled onto the pillow, facing his Sir and kept his eyes down low. For a couple of minutes, Sir didn’t speak or even acknowledge Dean’s Existence. Then, Sir started putting his stuff away, and once everything was in the box he put inside the bookshelf’s bottom shelf, he turned to Dean.  
“You’ve been a good boy,” Master said with a edge of possessiveness that made Dean’s inner Omega present on the spot. “Good boys deserve to be rewarded, and I have a reward for you” At this point Master was growling and the heady scent of Alpha and Omega lust clouded his mind.  
“Strip”  
That command was all Dean needed before he quickly, pulled off the cloth that was the only thing keeping his dick and ass from being on display.  
“Make a nest here” Master commanded.  
Dean’s inner Omega at this point was already whining and leaking, or maybe that was him? He took the pillows off of the seats on the table and put them in a fashion where Master could lounge. Dean then decided to take some of the slick leaking from his ass and rub it on the pillows where Sir would lay. Omega slick was an Aphrodisiac to Alphas and also gave them a bigger sense of ownership over their Omega.  
Dean wanted to be owned, he didn’t want to end up as a good fuck and then left to fend for himself. Also, he was really horny and he wanted to be fucked so hard that he wouldn’t even be able to sit down for the next 20 years.  
Dean then presented himself to his master and whined while his Alpha watched the whole scene. Finally, after a torturous 2 minutes, Dean felt a finger. It touched the plug, and soon it started pumping in and out of Dean’s ass, aided by the slick that leaked generously. Then the plug hovered over Dean’s prostate, before nailing itself so deep that Dean almost achieved an orgasm.  
Except it was impossible without an Alpha’s knot or permission.  
“Keep moving it”  
Dean grabbed the plug and began to fuck himself to furiously that he knew he would feel it the next day. He watched his Master walk to where Dean’s cloth was folded and slowly took off his clothes. Giving Dean a show, he took off his shirt, then his pants, he laid down on the pillows took a deep breath and began pleasuring himself in front of Dean.  
Dean heard the enormous sizes of knots, but never expected on to be long as his forearm, and to be as thick as his wrist.  
“Add another finger, if you want this know you have to prep yourself, remove your plug and add 4 fingers.”  
Dean quickly complied and soon he was writhing on his fingers. So close to an orgasm, yet his biology forbade him to. He whined, groaned, and panted, but never spoked. He wasn’t supposed to. He wasn’t allowed to yet.  
“Pull your fingers out and make a fist, then slowly push it in. Once that’s done, come to me with you fist in you puffy greedy little cunt.”  
Dean was at this point just a slick factory, he was producing so much that he started getting a little dizzy. His own lust so potent he was fulling victim to his own scent. He finished putting the fist inside him before waddling to his Master and falling on his lap.  
“Turn around and suck my knot, knotslut. I’m gonna prep you since all you can think about is getting fucked like a bitch in heat.” Dean was actually going to die now.  
As soon as he tasted the knot, Dean became ravenous and so eager he shoved the whole thing down his throat. Master took his whole fist and began pumping it in and out of Dean’s ass.  
Dean could feel his master’s knot begin to swell. Before he could taste his master’s sweet release, Dean was manhandled right onto the ginormous cock and was thoroughly fucked. His Alpha growled, “Don’t come” and brutally attacked Dean’s prostate.  
Dean was so deep into it he barely heard, “You can come now,” Before his Master’s knot popped into place and Dean came with the force of a million suns. The knot in his ass spurted more seed into Dean with each orgasmic clench. For the first time in a long while,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOPED you liked that. I'm sorry this is a couple of hours late. See you next week with some more smut. ;)


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets ready for dinner with Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took so long to write a new chapter for this fic! I had an AP exam coming up and I needed to study so I ended up neglecting the story but I'm back now! I hope you guys can forgive me.  
> T-T  
> -A highschool student

Dean woke up, still on the floor, except he was covered in a blanket and had a pillow under his head. He also noticed that his plug was back in place, he was clean, and there was a note on top of some clothes next to him. He picked the note up and read it, struggling slightly since his training didn’t encourage reading as a pastime, however, it only took him 2-3 minutes to read and fully comprehend the note.

It said, "MY DEAREST DEAN, THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME THE OPPORTUNITY TO RELIEVE SOME PRESSURE I HAD, CURRENTLY I’M OUTSIDE DOING MY PHYSICAL TRAINING AND HOPED THAT YOU WOULD WEAR THESE CLOTHES CHARLIE HAD PROCURED FOR YOU. I MADE SURE YOU HAD GARTH OUTSIDE THE STUDY SO WHEN YOU WOULD WAKE, HE WOULD GUIDE YOU TO ANYWHERE. I ALSO WISH TO MEET IN THE PRIVATE DINING ROOM AT 6:30 PM FOR DINNER WITH ME TO EXPLAIN HOW THINGS WORK HERE AROUND THE PALACE."

On the bottom was scribbled a signature as well as ‘love Castiel.’ Which made Dean’s heart flutter and him smile. Dean placed the note down and put the clothes one, they were a little uncomfortable since he only wore a tunic for years but it’s nothing that a little time can help him get used to. Walking briskly out the door Dean waved to Garth and they both went back to the direction of the bedroom.

Dean stepped inside and closed the door behind him, as he took the rest of the clothes he carried and put them in his cupboard space. He laid on the bed and stared up, at the ceiling in shock. 

There were paintings done so beautifully and so realistically that they looked like real people, except they weren’t because they had wings on their backs. Some had 2, some had 4, and only a few of them had 6 wings.  
They were all different, some were old, some were babies, skin tones ranged from the milkiest skin to the darkest flesh, men and women were scattered everywhere. They wore beautiful clothing from many different time periods.

Dean fell asleep admiring the beautiful creatures that stared down below at him, falling to his dreams of strangely beautiful screams and bursts of colours.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up to a light knocking at his door, “Sir,” said the person, “We are here to get you ready for your dinner” The door opened and in stepped 3 people. The first one was Charlie, the second one was Ellen but the third was a man in a black business suit, he held a small box in his hands as he moved towards the side of the cupboard. He pulled on a handle at the side, bringing it towards him, and out slid a mirror as well as a flat piece of wood that he flipped and propped up with 2 pieces of wood that fit under the flat wooden surface perpendicular to the wall. Dean was perplexed at the end result and wondered if there were any more like that hidden in the room.

“No, there aren’t any left here,” said the man with a smug look on his face, “and no, I’m not reading your mind, you just look like you thought that, now come sit at the vanity we have to pretty you up for the prince, although it doesn’t look like we need to do much for you.”

Dean hesitantly walked up to the ‘vanity’ and sat down on a stool that also was flattened but then was manipulated into shape. The strange man took several tea light candles and stuck them in little nooks that had some reflective material in them so the light would be amplified and began to fiddle with his box.   
“My name’s Crowley and I’ll be the one to make sure that you’re both healthy and look like you’re healthy- Stick your hands out for me dear, just rest them on the table,” Dean did so palms down, and saw Crowley pick up a bottle and several small pouches that opened to find some sort of powder dye in them. “What color do you want? I have the basics so we can blend them into your desired shade, I suggest though that you pick green”

“Um, sure, I’ll have a err, green, but what are those,” Dean said gesturing to the dyes, bottle, and dish, “for? I’ve never seen anything like that.”

“Ah, I didn’t realize you didn’t know, inside this bottle is a clear liquid that dries once it’s exposed to air I’ll pour it out onto the dish and mix it with these pigments to get the desired colour and then brush it onto your nails so they get coated and attain the colouration. It doesn’t change the colour of the nail but acts like a paint on top of them. I believe you came across it in your Omega studies as Nail polish?”

The name clicks in Dean’s mind and he puts 2 and 2 together, honestly, he felt like such an idiot but it didn’t matter since he ended up piecing together the rest of the contents in the bag. “Yes, sorry, I just blanked out for a second but it’s coming back to me.”

“No problem you’re still adjusting to this place so it’ll be fine if you’re a bit confused, now look up for me please,” Crowley said before he took the eyeliner to Dean’s face and applied small amounts, “I’ll add a little red eyeshadow to meek those beautiful green eyes pop and then we can give you over to Charlie” 

He took the brush and opened a small wooden box with coin-sized imprints in them full of coloured pigment in them, Crowley took the brush and mixed a bit of the red and pink pigments together and applied them onto his eyes and the end result was a slight pigmentation, very subtle, but it did its job.

Then Charlie gestured for Dean to stand up as Crowley packed up and began to refold the vanity into a flat pane that slid back behind the wardrobe. Charlie pulled Dean’s attention away from Crowley to a large mirror that Ellen was putting together.

Each piece fits together like a puzzle and she hooked it onto the wall so that it hung with several others, positioned so that Dean could see himself on all sides. Without instruction, he stripped and Charlie handed him a gown, he slid his arms into the appropriate places and Charlie tied it so that it hung a beautiful bow. Dean paid special attention to the formation of the knot so that he wouldn’t forget it later on if he tried to do it by himself.

“Tah-Da! You look delectable, let’s have Ellen give you some accessories and then we can send you to Castiel!” Charlie said with a smile. 

Ellen held up a simple necklace, “Here you go, 24 karat gold for the finest Omega in this room” Dean was shocked and his eyes widened, then he said, “I’m sorry but I’m just a simple Omega, I don’t think this necklace deserves to be worn by someone as plain as I”

Ellen gave him a pained look but listened to his wishes and she picked up a soft ribbon and tied it around his neck, very reminiscent of a collar. She, Charlie and Crowley quickly disassembled the mirrors and slid them back into a shelf on the floor that slid into the ground and was hidden by a marble tile. They then left after double checking he was ready to go and Dean went outside to Garth who then promptly led him to a medium sized private dining room. 

Dean opened the doors, took a deep breath, and walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, and once again I'm sorry, I hope that you guys can forgive me but from now one I will complete this fic and this series as a whole without letting it flop. Anyway, I hope you guys have a nice day, afternoon, or evening depending on what time you're reading this and see you next time!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has some dinner and more... fun. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter isn't as long as my other ones but I wanted to make sure that what I had wasn't too rushed and choppy. I also hope that you guys have an incredible day/evening/night/afternoon/morning because I am and I WILL post more regularly since it'll be summer vacation for me soon. Anyway, I hope you have fun reading this!  
> P.S. The next chapter will further advance the plot, this one and the ones before were to set the mood/tell an exposition.  
> :)

The first thing Dean saw in the dining room was the table full of food, the next thing he saw in the dining room was his new master. As he took several steps closer to the man who now owned him, he started to get a sense of Déjà vu, like he had approached the man somehow in a previous life in a manner as similar as this one. Dean shook it off and continued striding to the Alpha, releasing pleased pheromones to help both his Alpha and himself bond. 

“Dean, sit with me, and let’s get ready to eat, I can imagine you’re hungry.” His Alpha said, “Come, don’t be afraid now. There you go, nice and comfortable” Dean sat down on his lap back pressed up against his master and noticed the single dinner placemat. “I’ll be feeding you, I hope-”

“-That I don’t mind? Don’t worry, I’m fine with it, after all, I’ve been trained to receive this remember?” Dean said with a smile, looking back to the nicer parts of his training. 

His master served onto his place some finely grilled meat and began to cut it up for Dean and himself. “I hope you don’t mind but what did they teach you there at the Omegare academy? I never really knew what really went on there because my education was more focused towards running a kingdom not towards societal structures and their components” His master fed him a piece of the meat and Dean totally did not moan and throw his head back onto Sir’s shoulder. Nope.

“This is so good Sir-”

“-Castiel, my name’s Castiel, not Sir. I’m used to hearing my father be called Sir by my mother. Sorry, I didn’t say it earlier, I wasn’t really paying attention at the time.”

“Yes si-Castiel, thank you for the meat. I haven’t had it since I was 15, the omega academy didn’t give it to us since we were supposed to focus on our figures and meat tended to have lots of calories, fat, and it was also reserved for Alphas. We focused on our figures so that we could get nice alphas like you to pick us and be happy with your purchase.” Dean said in between bites of meat, content with his position on his sir’s lap, and also with the food, he was eating. “We also learned how to protect ourselves from other Alphas that would try to take advantage of us as well as cook, how to dance a whole manner of seductive dances as well as history, sewing, writing, etiquette, mathematics, astronomy, and other such classes. Normally schools for Omegas would teach classes like these as side electives, but my school was run by an Alpha and Omega couple that thought education was very important. We’re a small school, only 20 omegas each year and we’re not as well-known as other schools but we made do and we were well off when needed.” Dean took notice of his Alpha hanging onto each and every word that he said, it gave him a feeling of importance, and it made him glad in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. Dean smiled and thought to himself to thank his Alpha and sunk down onto the floor in front of his Alpha and began to nuzzle at his crotch.

“I’m so happy I got picked by you Alph-Castiel. Not just because you have money, but you treat me well. You clothed me and you fed me yourself. I think I have to thank you, do I not?” Dean winked and began to unbutton the pants with his teeth, putting on a good show. Then he pulled out the well-endowed cock and began to suckle on the head. Precum was dripping and Dean could taste the salty seed, he grinned and looked his Alpha straight in the eye as he put the whole thing down his throat. Dean winked and then he swallowed.

A hand gripped the back of his head and said, “Do that again, please”

Dean smirked as best as he could and went to town, swallowing like he was a man dying of thirst and he found a tall glass of water. It didn’t take long until the knot began to form and before it popped into place, Dean pulled it out of his mouth and squeezed. His alphas seed hit his face and a loud cry was accompanied with it.

Needless to say, they spent the rest of the dinner having some… fun. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you guys think about Crowley? I know my writing isn't that good and I'm probably gonna go through this whole thing and fix it up later but I wanted to introduce him and also to give you an apology fruit basket, but with smut, for not posting for a while. Also, is it too much smut that I'm writing and is it good or do I have to work on it? I'd really appreciate reviews and tips because this whole thing is unbeta'd. Also, what do you guys think of it? I really don't know and I want to know but if you guys don't want to tell me that's okay because you guys can keep your own opinions. Sorry, I'm talking too much, I'll shut up now.  
> -A <3


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes breakfast and gets a taste of what the life is like in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygodd you guys! I'm soooo sorry. I completely forgot about this story and I freaked. I spent most of my summer doing courses to get ahead of my peers such as the Summer College Preview Program at Carnegie Mellon, and they load us with soo much work to do. Please forgive me and accept this little snippet of what I've written so far as a gift.   
>  >:( [<-*Me at myself rn*]

When Dean opened his eyes the next day, he noticed that his new master was out like a light. He looked down and saw his skin was covered in dried come and proceeded to slip out of bed and headed to the shower. 

The shower was a bucket that connected to a pipe at the bottom which was connected to a cone that had holes at the bottom to allow for a spray to fall. Dean pulled the plug out of the bucket and felt water pouring down, he took some non-scented soap and began to rub it against his body. He quickly rinsed under the cold water and then put the plug back in. 

He then took a towel and proceeded to wipe himself down. He nestled his trusty little plug into himself and also took the daily dose of his silphium [Author’s Note: So he wouldn’t get preggers, YET *UwU*] and went out of the bathroom as well as his master’s room silently. Garth was outside and he began following Dean down to the kitchens, where Ellen was preparing a Meat Stew with some grains on the side.

“Hello Maam,” Dean spoke respectfully, his training kicking in, “Is there any assistance you need here?” He made sure to speak in a formal tone as to not come off disrespectful

“Yes, I would like some help with the potatoes that will be added, can you dice them for me? It’s the last of what is needed” Ellen said curtly, it was apparent in her voice that she was trying to be nice but was too tired to achieve the correct tone.

Dean cut the potatoes and began to look through the cabinet in order to find some coffee beans that he could grind and boil into a drink that would help power the very tired cook, he found some in the very back and checked to see if it was still good. The beans were okay, but it was obvious they hadn’t been replaced or used for a long time, so Dean took a couple and made her drink. 

When the stew was done, Dean had finished the drink, he gave it to the woman who appeared to be swaying on her feet and began taking the food out to the the communal eating area for all the servants and workers. Dean took several servings for him and his master, and went upstairs, thanking Ellen for the meal and recommending she get some rest between then and lunch. The woman looked relieved and began to head back to her room in the castle. 

He then went to his room, closed the door behind him and set the food on the side of the circular indent on the floor known as his master’s bed. He gently slipped into the sheets to wake his master in a...special...way. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! See you soon!
> 
> -AW


End file.
